


English Phrases

by Omagatoki



Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Masturbation, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omagatoki/pseuds/Omagatoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya tries to teach Ken some phrases in English so he can better help around the shop but the brunette just can't seem to concentrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Phrases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grimrippy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimrippy/gifts).



> This is the first thing I've ever written in the Side B timeline. I've only read the manga once through so apologizes for any inaccuracies. A rather early birthday present for Grimrippy because I couldn't wait another 2 months to write it.

It had been another long day at the flower shop. Due to certain situational circumstances Ken and Aya had been running the place by themselves for the past three days. In many ways it could have been much worse. Ken could have been stuck with Chloe and he was pretty sure the building might have already burned to the ground by now if that were the case. With the steady stream of customers the brunette assassin was really struggling with his English. Most of the time Aya had to step in and translate, offering numerous apologizes to the customers for Ken’s poor handle on the language.

Six O’clock had finally rolled around and as Ken was bringing in the last of the larger potted plants from out front Aya spoke. “You really need to do something about your English.” His voice was matter of fact as he slid the last bucket of Gerber daisies into the cooler. “You’re going to have to step up your game and try harder. You can’t just get flustered and drop back into Japanese when you don’t understand what a customer wants.”

Ken frowned a little, settling a large potted palm by the window. Language was never his strong suit and he had dropped his English courses after middle school to make more time for his budding soccer career. Hidaka had never really given it much thought after that but now it was coming back to bite him in the ass. “Fine.” He agreed begrudgingly. “You speak it fairly well. Why don’t you teach me a few things?”

“We can practice a bit while we’re closing up the shop.” Aya fiddled with his apron strings then pulled the loop around his neck up and over his head causing his shoulder length red hair to tumble down over his face. He had cut it off during the events of Koua Academy, now only getting it trimmed every once in a while when he remembered. Oftentimes it just sort of hung in a shaggy mess around his shoulders. He had even stopped bothering with the cow lick in the front; giving up on trying to plaster it down with hair product. “I know you have some basic greetings down, but ‘Hello’ and ‘Good afternoon’ aren't going to get you very far.” 

The brunette tried not to pout. “It wouldn't be so bad except Chloe is always taunting me in English. Doesn't exactly drive one to learn when I can just insult him back in Japanese and then we both don’t understand.” Ken wiped his hands on his apron then pulled it off and tossed it to the counter on top of Aya’s. “Besides, I’m learning the flower names so I can at least help in that regard.” It was feeble at best but he did not want Aya thinking he was not putting any effort in at all.

“Ok,” Aya began, “I’ll start you off with something easy. Repeat each word after I say it, in English then I’ll tell you what the phrase means.” The redhead began to count out the till, the two acts of counting money and speaking in his second language not even fazing him. His ability to multitask had always been impressive. 

“How…may…I…help…you?” He went slowly and enunciated each word clearly. In the past year his English had gotten much, much better and now he rarely had a moment where he could not find the correct word he was looking for. Aya had also been doing his own bit of studying in his spare time and kept a Japanese to English dictionary under the shop counter just in case.

“How, may I…”Ken trailed off his tongue getting confused on the strange syllables. He swept the shop floor vigorously in frustration. “It just sounds like a bunch of gibberish.” The brunette complained. He supposed that is what he got though for following Aya half way across the globe. At least Nana spoke Japanese so his introduction to Krypton brand had gone as smoothly as possible. Aya was right though, he had to start being able to communicate in English. “Say it again please.” 

The redhead sighs a little and sets the money down from the till. Walking out and around the counter he approached Ken, stepping up close. “Watch my mouth when I say it.” He spoke the phrase again making sure there was quite a bit of pause between the words. “See how my lips move on the first letters?” Those violet eyes watched Ken intently as the brunette stared as his lips.

Ken swallowed hard suddenly, the broom having been forgotten in his hands. Aya’s complexion was so fair and his lips just barely pink. Hidaka had not heard a word of what the other had said after his eyes locked on Aya’s mouth forming the sentence. The brunette felt his heart skip a beat when Aya’s darker pink tongue slid out to moisten his lips.

“Ken? Oi, Ken. Did you hear me?” He clapped Hidaka on the shoulder wondering what had happened. Was he really concentrating that hard? “You sort of zoned out there for a moment.” Aya’s tone was amiable, which was saying a lot. The redhead had changed since coming to England. Before he probably would have gotten mad and just blown Ken off, or not even offered to help in the first place. He guessed he owed it to Ken though if for nothing but for the man’s loyalty.

“Oh, sorry.” He looked away gripping the broom tighter as if it would bring him back to reality. “I uh…was just trying to figure out how you get it to sound so fluid.” It was a lame response but the best he could come up with. “You know, it’s been a long three days with us running the shop open to close. My brain is a little fried. Maybe we could work on this more in the morning?” Ken turned away from the redhead, leaned down and began sweeping his little pile of debris into a dustpan. A little bit of a blush had sprung up on his cheeks and he hoped to high heaven Aya had not seen it.

The redhead’s brows knitted in confusion. “Alright then, but you’re not getting out of it come tomorrow.” Ken did have a point though so he returned to his task behind the till. “We need to get you to where you can handle the shop on your own if needed.” Violet eyes watched Ken’s crouched form for a moment before turning his attention back to the money. “I’ll put on some tea when we’re done. Do you want to order in dinner tonight?” Aya did like to sit and relax with a cup after work every once in a while. He had even taken fondly to the British black tea everyone else seemed to drink. Ken had taken longer to warm up to it and still preferred green over anything else.

“I, uh think I’m gonna go get a shower first. Order whatever and just get me the same.” The brunette stood up but kept his back to Aya. “I’m pretty filthy from moving those bags of soil and pots today.” He was not lying; his apron lay streaked with dirt on the counter. Dark smudges stained his hands and cheeks. That was not the only reason for him wanting to clean up though. Aya’s sudden nearness had caused another unexpected reaction and he wanted to vacate the shop as quickly as possible. 

Ken hurriedly dumped the waste into a bin and set the broom aside. “In fact, I’ll just go now if you don’t mind. You’re almost done with the till anyway and all the flowers are put up.” He was already half way into the back of the shop before Aya could reply.

“Mmmm, ok.” The redhead barely acknowledged Ken as he absorbed himself in his task. Long, deft fingers flipped through the cash from the register quickly. “At least take these with you.” He palmed the aprons and held them out for Ken. “They’ll need washing. You got dirt all over mine.”

The brunette skidded to a halt then snatched the aprons from Aya’s hand grateful that the redhead seemed suddenly immersed in the activity at hand. At least he did not seem to notice Ken’s awkward behavior or if he did he did not say anything about it.

A few moments later, after tossing the aprons into the laundry room Ken made his way upstairs to the adjoining flat. His heart beat a staccato in his chest and he sagged against the wall for a second. Things were getting worse and the last few days being alone around Aya had really spiked the tension on his side. Denial was an ugly thing and the brunette had been wrestling with it for years concerning the redhead. He finally had to admit to himself though that he had not tracked Aya all the way to England for just shear loyalty’s sake.

Ken pressed himself from the wall and pulled a big fluffy towel from the linen closet. Michel was really good at keeping up with the laundry and the little cupboard was always well stocked with fresh smelling sheets and towels. The upper floor of the flat was dark and quiet as the brunette worked his way to the bathroom, thoughts of Aya swimming around in his head; some incredibly inappropriate. He laughed at himself quietly feeling a touch embarrassed. Until recently he had never had a problem actually being around Aya but his subconscious was starting to undermine him. The redhead simply being close to him was enough to illicit a physical reaction if Ken was not careful.

He placed his towel on the nearby counter then started up the shower. Warm steam quickly filled the room as Ken stripped down kicking his clothes against the wall in a crumpled heap. As he stepped in the hot water started to ease some of the tension in the brunette’s shoulders. He had not realized he had been holding onto them so tightly. Ken let the water wash over him attempting to get the redhead out of his mind. No matter what he thought of his mind just kept wandering back to Aya though. He leaned back against the shower wall in frustration and closed his eyes.

Aya did have a pretty sweet little mouth. The brunette blushed at the thought feeling himself start to grow hard again. That had been happening a lot too lately. Out of nowhere some sort of sordid image of Aya would pop into his head and his body would react so eagerly. Ken had never really gotten into the habit of pleasuring himself often but here lately things had become more urgent. He could not decide what would be worse, as it stood Aya seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Ken was having some issues. On the other hand though, it might be just as awkward if the redhead did start picking up on things.

The brunette grabbed for his bottle of body wash and squeezed some into his hand, a rich spicy scent filling the shower. He began to lather up, soaping away the grim from his body. His thoughts began to wander more and he finally just gave into it, his body obviously craving the attention. One sudsy hand slowly moved down his firm stomach to circle around the base of his cock. Ken let out a short little grunt envisioning Aya on his knees before him. 

It was something Ken was pretty sure the redhead would never actually do but what the hell, it was his fantasy. Slowly he began stroking himself his weight pressed against the tiled wall of the shower. The hot water trickled down his skin mixing with the soap making everything nice and slick. Aya kneeling between Ken’s legs, his creamy white skin damp from the shower spray. His startling red hair stuck to his cheeks and neck as he looked up through thick lashes, hand working tortuously slow at Ken. The brunette shuddered feeling the muscles twitch in his thighs. “Aya.” He breathed out the other’s name raggedly.

He wanted nothing more than to feel those satin lips on his skin; sucking, teasing, licking. Fantasy Aya obliged and Ken bucked his hips forward picking up the pace of his strokes. He imagined how hot the redhead’s mouth would feel around him, how soft and wet his tongue would be. The brunette groaned his other hand reaching down to tug at his balls slightly.

The imaginary redhead ran his tongue skillfully up and down Ken’s cock before plunging him back into the depths of his mouth, all the while keeping those lavender eyes trained on his face. He made desperate little suckling noises and groaned low in the back of his throat sending a warm vibration through Ken. “Mmmm.” Ken pressed his lips together tightly pumping furiously with his fist. The light bit of sweat that broke out on his brow was quickly washed away by the mist from the shower head.

Ken could feel the tight knot of expectant release building in his belly. His whole body burned with his pent up desire for the redhead. Behind closed lids the brunette watched as Aya worked, using his mouth in all the right places, teasing Ken’s most sensitive spots. He could feel the last little bit of his control seeping away as he twined his fingers through fiery red hair. Ken’s body shuddered and tightened before he spilled hot and thick over the edge of his hand. He breathed out deeply not realizing he had been holding his breath in those last few moments.

For a time all Ken could do was try to hold himself up. His orgasm had been intense leaving him feeling slightly light headed. Weakly he rinsed his hand under the hot spray sending any leftover evidence of his little act right down the drain. Leaning his head back against the shower wall he sighed heavily the physical contentment only lasting for a moment. Breathing in slowly he stood back up and continued to wash himself. 

Something was going to have to give and soon. Ken couldn't keep running away from his obvious feelings for Aya anymore. He supposed if Aya didn't reciprocate at least he would have gotten things off his chest but when to do it was a problem. After rinsing he stepped from the shower drying himself with that big fluffy towel then wrapped it about his waist.

The brunette was deep in thought as he gathered his dirty clothes and started towards his own room. Not bothering to flip on the hall light Ken failed to notice the figure standing in the hallway. He almost ran straight into them and dropped his clothes to the floor.

Aya stood before him quietly. His face, what could be seen of it, was set with a serious expression. The redhead’s body seemed all ridged angles in the low light, arms crossed tightly over his chest. “Ken, we need to talk.” The fact that Ken was in nothing but a towel did not seem to matter at all as Aya grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room, the door quickly slamming shut.


End file.
